Love Across Dimensions
by Rain Dropped
Summary: Percy has been dreaming of a blonde haired, Blue eyed and whiskered girl. He unknowingly fell in love with her. But when this girl and 10 of her ninja friends got transported to his dimension. The Greeks and Romans gets big help from Kami. Percy/Fem Naru Ignores MOA. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! this is my first fanfiction so bear with me. Please, if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism feel free to tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do i own Percy Jackson **

**Legend:**

**"**Normal"

_"Japanese"_

_'thoughts'_

"**Demon/God"**

**Percy POV**

Percy Jackson watched as the Argo II landed in the middle of the field of mars. It has been days since his last dream of Annabeth, lately he's been dreaming of a different blonde girl, one with big blue cerulean eyes and long blonde hair held up in two ponytails and three whisker marks that marred her face. he didn't even know the girl , yet he already held great feelings for her.

He was snapped out of his trance by a loud thud signaling the arrival of the Greeks.

Percy was staring at the large ship the occupied most of the space, lost in his thoughts again when Frank whispered beside him "Hey, Percy isn't that your girlfriend? what's her name, Annabeth?"

"Uhh... yeah" was Percy's intelligent reply.

He watched as Annabeth's stormy gray eyes scanned the area, probably looking for him. once they made eye contact her eyes went wide with happiness and love that broke Percy's heart knowing he wasn't in love with her anymore.

Annabeth tried to run to Percy, but was stopped by the tension filling the air.

Suddenly, Octavian shouted " Do you really trust these _g__raecus_?" a lot of Romans Stiffened "What if they're here to destroy our camp? What will you do after _**that Dear Praetor**?" _Octavian taunted Percy.

A lot of shouts were heard followed by the sound of drawing swords.

"I assure you they are trustworthy! how else are we going to defeat Gaea without their help?" Percy retorted.

"I agree with my co-Praetor. If Percy believes they are to be trusted then i believe him." Reyna ended the discussion.

An empty silence was shared between the Greeks and the Romans.

**Naruto POV**

Konoha 11 was jumping from tree to tree inside the Konoha forest near the boarder of fire country.

They were just getting back from an A class mission to kill a bunch of bandits residing near the boarder. They were very tired.

All of them were lost in their own thoughts when they felt a large burst of chakra about a mile away from them.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I dunno come on let's go check it out." Naruto said.

Before anyone could stop her she ran at full speed at the source of the distress.

Not wanting to leave her behind, the rest of Konoha 11 followed after her.

What they saw was something they have never seen before. It was a _Huge _portal about the size of Gamabunta. It looked like a whirlpool in different colors, it was very beautiful.

For some reason Naruto felt a pull from the portal like she was destined to enter it.

Stuck in a trance they didn't even notice their feet leaving the ground and that they were being pulled into the portal.

Neji was the first to recover "Hey guys! wake up, we have to get out of here"

But it was too late. They were sucked into the portal never to be seen in the Elemental Nations for a long time.

**Percy POV**

The tension was so thick you could cut through it with a butter knife.

The glaring contest between the Romans and the Greeks was interrupted by a forming portal 20 feet from the ground in the middle of the field of Mars.

They saw 11 screaming figures falling and screaming curses in a different language.

Most of the demigods panicked thinking those 11 people were about to become pancakes.

They hit the ground with a loud thud. 11 gaping holes formed on the ground. A figure crawled out of the hole and groaned much to the demigods amazement thinking_ 'That was a 20 feet fall it's impossible that they survived from that!'_

But Percy's thoughts weren't focused on the fall, instead it was focused on the blonde haired, blue eyed girl that he has been seeing in his dreams literally fall in front of him.

His heart felt like it was thumping out of his chest, his face turned 3 shades of red when he realized that the girl's clothes were ripped showing her toned stomach.

Finally gaining his composure he said in an strong voice " Who are you? what are you doing here?"

The girl just tilted her head in pure curiosity that Percy couldn't help but find cute._ "Nani? What are you saying i can't understand."_

Suddenly, an Asian Greek demigod raised her hand " Uhm.. excuse me Praetor. But i believe i can help i speak Japanese."

Reyna gave her a nod " Alright ask her who she is and what she's doing here"

Then the demigod relayed her message.

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I don't really know what happened, but all i remember is seeing the large portal in the forest and being sucked into it"_

the demigod translated it to the others.

Reyna nodded " Alright tell her that we are just going to transfer her unconscious comrades to the infirmary and that we will talk about this after dinner, also ask her if there is anyway that she can communicate with us without having to learn English"

_"I think i still have a translation seal here"_ Naruto said while rummaging through her back pants pocket. she pulled out a small paper with Japanese symbols on it then stuck it to her forehead and bit her thumb and wiped the blood across the symbol. There was a puff of smoke, the paper was gone.

"Uhm... hello can you understand me now?" Naruto asked in perfect English. the demigods stood dumbfounded.

"Yes we can" Reyna cleared her throat to snap the demigod out of their trance.

"Percy can you please assist Miss Uzumaki here to the baths and get her a fresh set of clothes?" Reyna asked sternly.

"Okay!" Percy said to eagerly

Percy stuck out a hand to Naruto " Hi! I'm Percy Jackson co-praetor of Camp Jupiter. Nice to meet you!"

Instead of reaching for the hand Naruto bowed "Nice to meet you too!" she said cheerfully.

"Shall we go the baths isn't far from here" Percy insisted.

"Alright!" she smiled a smile that made Percy's face to redden.

they were starting to walk away when a voice shouted " Percy!"

**Naruto POV**

"Percy!"

Naruto looked just in time to see Percy get tackled by a blonde figure.

Percy stood his ground and said "Annabeth?"

"Percy i missed you so much. I was so worried!" Annabeth said then gave Percy a kiss.

Naruto clenched her fists thinking '_Why am i so jealous i just met the guy, but i feel like i love him!'_

Percy immediately broke the kiss much to Annabeth's confusion and sadness.

"Seaweed Brain don't you remember me?" Annabeth said her voice breaking.

"Yeah.. i remember you Annabeth but i gotta go i have to take Naruto to the baths"

Percy took a deep sigh " I have to talk to you later Annabeth, i'm sorry"

With that the two walked away.

**A/N: i think that went better than i expected. Don't worry Annabeth's gonna find a different love, so this isn't gonna be an Annabeth Bashing fic.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! not much action yet, but its coming. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do i own Percy Jackson**

**Legend:**

**"**Normal"

_"Japanese"_

_'thoughts'_

"**Demon/God"**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Percy was waiting outside of the roman baths, sitting in a nearby tree, eyes closed listening to the sound of the whistling birds.

He stayed like that for another five minutes just relaxing and contemplating on the events that occurred that day. He finally met the girl who has been plaguing his dreams for days. He met ten of Naruto's friends -well technically he just saw them fall 20 feet to their deaths-, all in all this day wasn't really normal, even by demigod standards.

"Excuse me, Jackson-san, I'm finished." Percy heard Naruto say from under the tree.

Percy perked up at the voice, and looked down and saw a now clean Naruto wearing the standard purple Camp Jupiter shirt and knee-length cargo pants with several pockets. Her pretty sunny blonde hair tied up in a French braid.

Then Percy realized he was staring and quickly looked away to hide the blush on his face.

He cleared his throat "Uhh yeah... let's go, you want me to give you a tour?"

"I would love that, thanks!" Naruto gave Percy one of her foxy grin.

The tour lasted for about an hour and was heading back to the Fifth cohort.

the two walked in silence, Percy couldn't help but feel comfortable around her, her cheery personality making him smile.

"Percy-san, what are these gods and demigods I heard the girls in the baths mention?" Naruto asked.

"Well technically they're higher beings that rule the earth. There are 12 major gods, First is Zeus OR Jupiter the sky god, Poseidon or Neptune god of the sea, Hades or Pluto god of the Underworld, they form the Big Three, then there's Hera or Juno goddess of marriage, Athena or Minerva goddess of wisdom Aphrodite or Venus goddess of love, Ares or Mars god of war, Hephaestus god of forge, Demeter or Ceres goddess of agriculture, Apollo the sun god, Artemis or Diana goddess of the hunt and the last is Dionysus or Bacchus the wine god they're called the Olympians, well, except for Hades. The Olympians reside on the top of a tall building in New York called the Empire State Building. There are also some minor gods and goddesses, they are still powerful but they're weak compared to the major god while demigods are half gods meaning they have one mortal parent and one immortal parent." Percy explained.

"Wow! You have a lot of gods... we only have three know gods, there's Kami or Amaterasu, Shinigami and Yami..." Naruto sighed in disbelief.

They continued walking in silence when a faun came running to them looking panicked "Miss Uzumaki! your friends are awake and they are not exactly calm. We tried to calm them down but they kept on throwing those weird diamond-shaped knifes at us, please you gotta help!"

"Alright..." Naruto sighed and took hold of Percy's shoulder making the latter blush and shunshined to the infirmary.

Suddenly they appeared inside what was left of the infirmary. The infirmary were reduced to nothing but rubble, kunai scattered everywhere, burnt explosive tags littered the floor and in the middle of all the chaos were Konoha 11 looking perfectly fine with determined looks on their faces. They were talking rapidly in Japanese that only Naruto and the Japanese demigod can understand.

_"Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Ino! go look for Naruto we'll hold them off." _Neji said looking at the demigods with their Celestial bronze and Imperial gold swords.

_"Hai!"_the girls responded

The girls were about to leap out of the area when Naruto shouted in Japanese_ "Hey guys! relax i'm fine. They aren't enemies the actually healed you to full heath!" _

The ninjas looked at Naruto relief shown obvious in their faces and hesitantly sheathed their weapons, the demigods followed suit.

"Oh good you're all awake let's head to the_ principia_." Reyna said the walked away.

"_Principia_? You mean your headquarters?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Ha! that's what i said." Percy smiled causing Naruto's heart to beat painfully against her chest.

_"Hello! we can't understand anything your saying! Hey Naruto don't you have an extra translation seal there?"_ Sakura asked getting annoyed that she's missing out on Naruto's potential love life.

"Uhh... y-yeah.." Naruto stammered a blush coloring her whiskered cheeks. Naruto handed out 10 translation seals.

The ninjas did the same action Naruto did when she used her translation seal.

"Alright! this is so much better isn't it?" Kiba exclaimed.

Percy stood dumbfounded " You know? that never ceases to amaze me."

The ninjas and Percy got into a friendly talk not noticing the affectionate glances Naruto and Percy gave each other.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

The _principia_ looked more beautiful on the inside on the ceiling was a painting of two boys and a large wolf. The floor was polished marble. The walls were draped in velvet. Along the back wall stood a display of banners and wooden poles studded with bronze medals.

Percy and Reyna sat on the praetor seats with two metal dogs beside them.

"This is Aurum and Argentum. They hate liars so please do not lie to us." as if to prove a point the two dogs growled at them. The ninjas were unfazed all of them thinking ' A rampaging jinchuuriki growls much worse' Gaara popping into their heads.

From the corner of Naruto's eyes she could see Kiba concentrating _'most probably tying to talk to the dogs' _Naruto sweatdropped.

"Alright since obviously you 11 are dimension travelers and currently we have no idea how to get you back to your own dimension how about we discuss the war?" Reyna said coldly.

"Uhm... what exactly does this war have to do with us?" Ino said confused

"Well, you eleven are obviously experienced fighters, we would like it if you could help us with out war.

When Naruto saw Team 10 about to refuse she said "We would love to help. What can we do?"

"Troublesome, but since we obviously don't know anything about this world we should stick with them." Shikamaru lazily said.

Neji sighed "Alright tell us what to do."

Reyna grinned. The ninjas prepared for a long explanation.

* * *

**A/N: And done. i hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to Review and share your opinions and suggestions :)**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
